Large data centers for electronic components such as servers and storage arrays are typically designed for rack-mount equipment. Rack-mount equipment allows dense arrangements of servers, but with a large setup cost for purchasing and installing a rack or cabinet. For smaller scale server environments, a single rack-mount electronic component may be mounted within an enclosure. Rack-mount enclosures typically use a framework with sheet metal or plastic skins to support the electronic component. The framework may also include a separate support foot for stability.